My Little Unpure Angel
by RileySturleson
Summary: When you think of an angel of the lord, most people would think of a super religious and pure virgin with incredibly clean thoughts. Boy are they wrong. CONTAINS: BOYxBOY (DESTIEL), sexual content, adult language


When you think of an angel of the lord, most people would think of a super religious and pure virgin with nice and clean thoughts. Well that is not true. In fact, my angel is probably the dirtiest angel in all of his garrison. He is sexy and delightfully amazing in bed.

'Deeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn..." My angel, Castiel, sat indian style on the queen sized bed of the hotel room in nothing but his over sized trench coat. I looked up from Sam's stolen laptop and looked at my brunnette lover.

"Whhhhaaaattttt?" I asked, mocking his childish tone.

He smiled seductivly and crawled to the edge of the bed, "i am horny."

I blushed softly and tried to look anywhere but his bare chest, "Well i am almost done with research."

He sighed in frustration and fell back onto the bed, laying spread eagle. I looked back at the screen, scanning the webpage for any advice on how to trap a ghost without killing it. Behind me, i heard Castiel move , and then his arms wrapped around my shoulders as he hugged me from behind.

I smirked, "What are you doing, Cas?"

He kissed my neck, "Sam is researching at the library. You can take a break for a little while."

I felt my face heat up. He awkwardly tried to unbutton my shirt. He growled seductively, "Close the computer and come fuck me instead."

I sighed, "I really need to finish this, Castiel."

He pouted, "But i want you noooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." I smirked, finally giving into him. I spun the chair around so that i was facing him. He climbed into my lap, straddling me. He kissed me, his long, lanky fingers looping through my hair. He bit my lip, hungry for more. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in, beginning a passionate danc ewith my own tongue. He moaned and i pulled off his trench coat, leaving him naked on top of me. I picked him up and threw him onto his back on the bed. I stood above him and took of my shirt, unbuttoning my jeans and crawling on top of him. he tried to sit up, but i pinned him onto his back. He smiled and i kissed him, moving my hand down to stroke his hardening member. He moaned and bucked his hips. I kissed his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, turning him on even more.

leaned back and grinned, "Such a nice view."

He blushed bright red. I kissed his stomach softly, tracing the scar of the angel banishing sigil that covered his chest with my finger.

He shuddered, "You always touch me so softly. Why is that?" I froze, caught off guard by the sudden question.

I thought for a moment, "I guess it is because you are so precious to me. i don't want to break you."

He smiled happily, "I am much sturdier than you think, dean. Don't hold back this time. I want to see the _real_ you."

I smirked and kissed him, biting his bottom lip. He jumped slightly and chuckled. I bit his shoulder, leaving dark ownership marks along his collar bone and up his neck. He moaned loudly, clutching the dark blue comforter on the bed. I smirked and trailed my tongue down his chest, stopping to suck at his nipple. I continued my trail down his stomach and stopped just above his dick, kissing him softly. He bucked his hips, wanting more. I licked the tip of his member, teasing him. He moaned, his face betraying so much passion and love that it was hard not to just take him right and then and there. Instead, i fought my instinct and decided to tease him some more. I licked down his twitching stalk, purposely running my teeth along his sensitive spots. He clawed at the bed, moaning out my name. I chuckled and began to suck him, taking his length into my mouth and allowing my tongue acess to his sweet pre cum. He bucked his hips with every suck, enjoying every once of the attention that i was giving him.

I could feel my angel coming close to his limiy, so i stopped sucking him. He whinned at the lack of contact. I smirked and kissed him, letting him taste his precum while i pulled my hard penis out of my pants, nudging it against his opening.

He blushed, "Ar-aren't you going to lube?"

I smirked, "you told me not to hold back. This is me not holding back." He bit his lip and nodded. I kissed him and thrust my entire length into him, feeling his previously stretched hole expand to accommodate it's new addition. Castiel screamed out, gasping for air. I thrust deep inside of him, hitting his prostate on the first try. Tears welled up at the corners on his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. I smiled and licked his cheek, tasting his salty tears. I thrust in and out, and castiel moaned in time with my thrusts. I banged his prostate each time, using full force to ensure maximum pleasure for him. He moaned out, "Dean... oh godd... deannnnnnnnn..." he gasped for air and i stroked him dick. I kissed him neck. "God, harder... harder dean!" He shouted. I did as he commanded and thrust in and out violently. The bed banged against the wall and i could hear someone shouting for us to stop fucking from the other room. He gasped and came, splattering his warm seed all over his chest. I smirked and thrust one last time inside of him, coming shortly after he did. I pulled out and collapsed on top of him. Both of us were gasping for breath. I rolled over beside him, wiping what semen had gotten on me when i fell on cas' chest off and licking at it. Cas rolled over to face me.

I smiled, "I love you."

He smirked and giggled, "I know that already, dean. But i love you too." I laughed and sat up, looking at the messed up bed and strewn clothes.

"We better get this cleaned up before Sammy gets back."

Castiel sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck, snuggling into my chest, "Sam can say whatever he wants about it, i don't care." I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Castiel might be an angel of the lord, but as long as he is on this earth, he is my little unpure angel 3

**THE END**


End file.
